Angela-Jake Relationship
The Angela-Jake Relationship is the current relationship between Angela Nash and Jake Purcell. Angela has fought for him numerous times. Though this couple doesn't have tons of moments they will later on in the season. Season 1 Moments New Best Friends When Emma see's Jake and Angela kiss she tries to hold back her tears. But can't help to relize there's a difference between like and love. She loves Jake. Always has. Always will. Even if he does have a girlfriend. Angela Likes Lewis When the teacher came he supringly did not fall asleep. After class Angela saw a love note on his desk. She then saw another note attached saying Jake. Angela smiled. But then she saw Lewis and Jake talking she relizes she has 2 loves. She then relizes she really loves Lewis but really loves Jake. Skinny Jeans Hurt When Brittany tried them on they squeezed her. Angela walked in the bathroom where Brittany was. "Brittany you look tight" she said. "Thank you" Brittany said. "No I litterly meant tight your abou to die in those". They walked out. Jake walked over "Oh hey babe" Angela said she then kissed him. "When's dinner?" Jake asked. "6: 30. My house" Amgela said flirty. "Sounds good" Jake said. "I'll pick you up in my car. Bye" Angela said as she then kissed Jake again. Jake then relized Brittany "Brittany. Those look to tight on you. You ought to collapse" Jake said as he then walked away. Oh Felix, What is Wrong With Thou? Angela hacks Jake's phone to put her picture on it instead. "Your welcome" She said to Jake. "I have nothing to say about this" Jake said. He just walked away careless. "You know you love it" Angela said. "And me" then she walked away. My Makeup Stinks When Emma see's Angela with makeup and she goes straight to Jake she starts to think that he likes girls with makeup. Thyen one day, when Jake walks into the 'Lounge' he only fins Emma there. "What's with the makeup? You look like a spoiled actress" Jake said. "You like makeup. And don't deny it. I saw Angela with that makeup on and she went straight to you so you must like it!" Emma said. "No" Jake said. "She was doing a science project titled "Never Wear To Much Makeup" and she needed to take the picture here and then present it tommorow". "Oh" Emma said. "Well. I guess I better go. See you in class". Emma walked away sadly Jake was about to call for her back but then Angela walked in and kissed him. Emma then relized she forgot her lip gloss. he turned around and cried. She then ran away. All I Want Is Everything When student reporter, Mary Skittle won't interview Angela because she thinks she 'just like the others' Angela get's mad. But doesn't do anything. She's use to people not liking her. But when she bumps into Jake and kisses him Jake leaves akwardly and Angela comes up and says in fluent spainish "Hey, mira María. Él es mi novio. No me importa si fue un accidente o no. Manténgase alejado o enfrentar las consecuencias. ¿Lo tienes?" (which in english means "Hey, Mary look. He is my boyfriend. I don't care if it was an accident or not. Stay away or face the consequences. Got it?") and Mary then responds "No me importa si es tu novio. Y fue un accidente de FWI. Su un idiota por cierto. Sí es cierto que hablan español." (which means I don't care if he's your boyfriend. And it was an accident FWI. Your an idiot BTW. Yeah that's right I can speak spanish.) She then walked away. "No1curr. No1curr bout you" she sang to herself. Emma wear's super sticky pads on her shirt because her brother put it there and it won't come of and he put it inside to so she can't take it off. When Jake hugs Emma for helping him with Algebra and he got an A! But, he get's stuck to Emma. "Your kidding right?" Angela said when she saw them. "Let go. Or I will chop you apart myself. "We're seriously stuck. When he was hugging me for helping him with his Algebra test we got stuck" Emma said. "Well you shouldn't have hugged her!" Angela said. She then left and went into woodshop. Two secinds later she had a small saw and carefully cut it through them. They we're free. Jake then quickly kissed Angela they kept kissing. "Umm, Jake, Angela. Could you do that somewhere else? Umm. Ok. Bye" Emma said uncofmturbly. Crazier When Angela and Brittany discover both there boyfriends are best friends, the decide to go on a double date. Category:Relationships